


Bad Boys

by 27dragons



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: The Avengers are villains, and no one on their side ought to find any of them attractive,Victor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 219
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This fills square O1 - AU: Mirror Universe for the Starkbucks Bingo. Full header is in the endnotes.

Norman stalked into the kitchen and dropped a newspaper on the table in front of Doctor Doom.

Doom glanced at it disinterestedly. “Yes?” He took a bite of his toast.

“The _picture_ , Victor,” Norman all but growled.

Doom looked again. “Looks like a shot from yesterday’s skirmish. What about it?”

“You’re ogling Stark’s ass. _Again_.”

Doom shrugged and brushed toast crumbs off his fingertips. “It’s a nice ass. If I didn’t know he was the Merchant of Death, I’d be making a move.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Norman groaned. “You can’t be eyeing up Stark in the middle of battle!”

“Unlike some others on this team, I’m capable of multitasking,” Doom said blithely.

“Does that multitasking include keeping an eye out for the Winter Soldier? Because Barnes _will_ shoot you if he thinks you’re hitting on his boyfriend.”

“I’m not _hitting_ on him; the Avengers are a bunch of murderers and megalomaniacs who’ve banded together in their quest for world domination. It’s a turn-off, Norman. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t got _eyes_.”

“You won’t have eyes anymore if the Winter Soldier shoots them out,” Norman gritted. “Which he can do. From like a mile away.”

“Why am I getting this lecture?” Doom complained. “You don’t lecture Loki about hitting on Hawkeye.”

Norman rolled his eyes. “Hawkeye is going to shoot them in the throat one of these days, and I honestly won’t blame him one bit. Even supervillains should not have to put up with that kind of harassment. Anyway, I’m not sure we can trust Loki not to go evil again.”

Doom tipped his head, considering. “I’d trade Loki for Stark,” he said thoughtfully.

“You _would_.”

“He’d bring the Winter Soldier with him,” Doom pointed out. “It’s like a two-for-one.”

“And then the Captain would go on a rampage and try to kill all of us,” Norman pointed out. “ _Again_. No thanks.”

Robbins came into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He fished out a carton of leftover curry and put it in the microwave. “Did you talk to him about the Stark thing?” he asked Norman.

Doom rolled his eyes. “You’re both aware that I was a superhero in my own right for years before I joined your little cabal, right? I can take care of myself. There are uncountably many universes out there, and in exactly _none_ of them does the Winter Soldier get the best of me.”

Robbins dropped into the chair next to Norman and took a bite of his curry. “You guys ever wonder if there’s a universe out there where we’re the villains and they’re the heroes?”

Norman tried to imagine it, but imagination failed him. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Cabal is a canon group of villains consisting of Norman Osborn, Doctor Doom, Emma Frost, Loki, the Hood (Parker Robbins), and Namor. Of course, in this universe, they’re the good guys.
> 
> Title: Bad Boys  
> Square: O1 - AU: Mirror Universe  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413918  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Wordcount: 445  
> Summary: The Avengers are villains, and no one on their side ought to find any of them attractive, _Victor._


End file.
